Zeppo - Overpowered or what?
by Sentinel1977
Summary: This one would not leave me alone. So I just had to write it. Went out of my head in Four Hours. The Zeppo no more am i is going to continue. But Holidays came in between. The Next Chapter is going to be hard to Write. So Bare with me please. Rating until i figure this one out will be T.


Xander and the Portal

**Prelude...**

Walking through Sunnydale on his own became a habit. He was slowly having enough of the "Oh how good is Angel and how bad is Xander" Club. Members: Buffy, Willow, Cordelia and Giles. He understood where Buffy came from. She always couldn't see straight when it came to Deadboy. But the others? How did that come about? A Scream from ahead tore thru his mental Musings and triggered his White-Knight. He ran in the direction of the Scream and pulled a Cross and a Stake out from somewhere. Working on instinct he saw what was going on. But couldn't believe it. A Portal at the end of an Alley was swirling away. Infront of the Portal a Woman was struggling something that looked like a Vampire. Still running on Instinct he launched himself at the Vampire with the Steak leading and finding a home in the Heart of the Sucker. Still holding on to the Stake it didn't dust with the Vamp but went straight on into the "Victim" on the Floor. Xander realizing too late what he had done found the Woman beneath him smiling up at him in mild concentration. "Hello young man would you mind getting that thing out of me and off me?"

Xander still a bit shocked just nodded dumbly and yanked the Stake absentmindedly out of the Woman got off of her in a rush. Trying to compose a bit of his dignity reaching out and helping her up of the Ground. The Woman just smiled and took the offered hand to level her off the Ground.

Looking into the young mans eyes she saw that he was really sorry. She knew that she didn't have much time left so she just took the young man in her Arms and kissed him with a passion. Depositing a small Box in his Coat-Pocket. Unknown to Xander at that moment she transferred knowledge into his mind with a rapid Speed. Knowledge about fighting, Strategy and general Knowledge. After the Kiss she stood back smiled at the dumb look that her "Savior" had on his Face. "Alexander Lavell Harris, you are going to need every help you can get. But not from those you deem Friends at the moment. Don't trust them until you know for sure that they are true Friends and not only using you for convenience." With that she crumbled to dust, said dust trailing away on eternal Winds leaving nothing behind

Xander had a tough time coming out of the Daze she had put him in with that Kiss. His Brain working overtime Computing the almost overload of information it had received. Being to busy with the Information it could not keep his other "Occupants" untouched. So without the Brain giving a damn about what would happen it tore apart the Hyena, the Soldier, the Vamp and the Fishmonster and incorporated the Best of them all and threw away the rest. What happened inside Xanders Brain took only seconds. But for the four Inhabitants in took a while longer. Time apparently didn't work the same inside and outside the Brain.

**Inside Xanders Mindscape...**

A Figure appeared thru a Door in a Wall. Soldier, Hyena, Vamp and Blacklagoon suddenly stood in front of a Table with five Chairs around. The Figure from the Door had a Robe on with the Hood up. He sat down in one of the Chairs indicating that the others should sit down as well. Even though it wasn't a harsh gesture the other knew that it was not a Request but and Order. They immediately sat down. Even Vamp and Hyena where on they're bet behavior. Robe lowered the Hood and everybody saw it was the Soul. Not the Part in the Body. But the Part that is connected with the one in Charge. Power radiating of him he spoke in a calm and collected manner: "We have a situation. A Being of unknown Origin deposited a rather large portion of knowledge inside him. You can no longer be part of this one as four Individuals. But I can integrate you into this one. That way you can keep him safe even without being here. And before any of you ask. Yes you will be allowed into heaven. Even you Vamp. But only if you go along with this. If you do not I will just do it with force." At the word Force his eyes glowed and his power spiked. Vamp and Hyena looked at each other, Blacklagoon shrugged and Soldier look down at the Table. Soldier was the First to speak still with his Head down: "Does he get my Nightmares to or can I leave him with my know how and Possibilities only?" Robe smiled and nodded to Soldier indicating that it could be how Soldier wanted. Hyena went next: "The Pup is a good one. He can have whatever I can give to him. You decide on that." Robe nodded to Hyena. Vamp looked uncertain and didn't want to say anything. Robe knew what Vamp was on about. So he just nodded to Vamp indicating that he understood perfectly what was going on. Vamp relaxed a bit at that. Blacklagoon wanted to scream. But he just looked down at the Table and said: "I don't want to burden him with anything of mine. But if you see something he could use, take it." Robe looked down, smiled and stood up. He thought about what he wanted from the four. Activated his powers and stripped and Copied the things from them. Finalizing the Work on his part in this World. Opening the Door and indicating the four through it. He just thought: "Good luck young one. You are going to need it." Walking though the door and closing it behind him. In the waking world Xander had time to Blink. Everything went on in such a rush that he didn't even remember starting to walk back home.

Up with the Powers that be Whistler stood watching the same Powers rage on about them loosing an Agent for the "Good" side. Suddenly a Pillar of Fire erupted in the Space. The Powers struck with the power radiating from the Being inside the Pillar. A Voice boomed from the Being inside the Pillar: "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE IMBECILES! She has intervened on this one occasion because you have lost Site of the overall Picture! Your precious Veil of Possibilities is nothing but a mere Shadow of what it was! You are hereby ordered to get back on track with your Instructions! DO NOT MESS UP AGAIN OR SHE WILL MAKE YOU ACCOUNTABLE! YOU ARE BEING WATCHED!" With that the Pillar of Fire dissipated again leaving the Space barren White. The Powers just stood there shacking slightly. For most of them is was out of fear. For one of them it was out of rage. 'How could "She" intervene in such sings. He was the one in Charge here.'

The Being who had thought that suddenly vanished. Leaving nothing behind. A Voice spoke from everywhere at once: "I gave you all one Warning. I hope you all are better than your Leader was." The other Powers gasped. "She" had just spoken to them. The Veil was crumbling in front of them. Leaving nothing but tatters behind. Whistler just stood there trying to look inconspicuous. Inside he was shaking and almost pissing himself out of Fear. Outside he was as well. The rest of the Powers turned to him and looked at him with a look that Said. Don't say a thing." Whistler knew that it would only be a matter of time before "She" would interfere.

**Changes...**

Xander walked home in a daze. Vampires didn't disturb him, Demons left him alone. His Guardian-Angels worked overtime this time. The one deemed to Change many things for the Better had just gotten an upgrade in Guardian-Angels. For a short time he had nothing to worry about. He needed time to work through the new Information given to him.

Arriving home he went directly to bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the Pillow. In his sleep his brain worked overtime again compiling all the Info just so he could work right in the Morning. The Combined Spirits of Vamp, Hyena, Soldier, Blacklagoon and Xander were being made into one. The Body started to fill out a bit more Muscle. Infos about fighting, defending, strategy and many other things worked in his mind to make Xander into something more than everyone he knew.

Waking up the next morning Xander went down to make himself some Breakfast and get out of the House so he wouldn't run into his Parents. He knew they were short on Money. So his Parent couldn't drink themselves into oblivion. That meant he would have to get up extra early so his Father didn't get the idea of a Beating this early in the Morning. But the Harris-Luck struck this morning with full force. His Father was pacing in the Living room and his Mother was hiding in the Kitchen trying to come up with some type of Alcohol to calm him down. He had already struck her a few times this morning.

She was a Mother after all and would try everything to keep her Son from getting the same treatment. But the Call from the Bottle was too strong to keep away forever. So she just scrambled to get something together so Tony would leave her Son Alex alone today. She heard her Son waking up and coming down. Knowing it was to late she just sat down in a corner of the Kitchen and lowered her head down on the Knees clutching her legs to herself.

Tony was pissed. That Brat should have bought some Booze for him so he could block out the Voices in his Head saying he was as Bad a Father as his own. Caught in a Devils-Spiral his life had turned bad at some point. He didn't know when. But getting out of it was for him Impossible. At least as things were going for now. He heard the Brat coming down and started to advance on the Stairs breathing hard out of Anger. Stopping just short of the Stairs he saw the Brat? coming down said stairs. Alex was radiating some sort of Power Tony couldn't understand it. Alex hadn't seen him yet so he slipped behind the Stairs watching the Man coming down the Stairs looking like a frightened Rabbit around him. Tony had always been a good hunter. So he knew the telltale Signs of someone looking out for Hunters. He was sober this Morning so he knew it was not some drunken Hallucinations the Alcohol always had in store for him.

At the Same time Jessica had heard Tony advance towards the Stairs trying to get Alex into his hands. Then it went completely silent. Jessica didn't like that one bid. So she stood up and got out of the other Door into the Hallway and watched Tony looking at Alex like a Bear very carefully watching over his Kids from afar. Jessica didn't understand why and Shuffled her feet accidentally. Tony cast a look back and saw Jessica behind him. Giving her a look to be quiet and follow she understood and did as asked. Their Son went into the Kitchen making himself some form of Breakfast. Just enough so he didn't go Hungry during the Day and then went out the Back door. Slipping away into the light. Tony looked at his Wife took her to the Living room and sat down in his favorite Chair. Jessica understood and sat down on the Couch. Tony just sat there and thought about what he had seen. His Son was looking over his Shoulders like a frightened Rabbit! Inside the House! Was he really being such a bad Father? Then again he also saw the Mistakes Alex made when making sure no one was around.

Granted Tony was an Expert Hunter. So he always dressed so he could go hunting. Clothing that didn't make noise when you moved around in them. The Floor was in good condition despite being dirty and filled with every form of Liqueur-Bottle and Beer-can any body could think of. So Alex not noticing him was a giving. Especially since he was sober this morning. He had gone Hunting with Rory while Stone-Drunk and they always got something. So him being sober was a nobrainer for him that nobody saw or heard him when he didn't want to. Turning to Jessica he looked at her. She was as nervous as Alex looking away from him but still spying him out of the corner of her eyes.

Tony sighed deeply and said to his Wife: "Jess I know I have been a bad Father to Alex, and an worse Husband for you. But seeing that Boy looking like a freaked Animal looking out for the Hunter just to get Breakfast turned my Stomach. I don't know why. But something tells me that I have to turn over and change my life or we will not have one in a very short time. Please tell me that you will help me. But we will have to be very careful around Alex for a while."

Jessica just sat there gaping. But getting out of her stupor quickly she answered her Husband in a somewhat subdued tone that struck Tony's Heart: "Yes we have been neglecting him a lot. But it will be very hard not to go back to drinking. And still be coherent enough to see what is going on in Alex's life."

They sat there and talked about a plan on how to Act around Alex so they could maybe get the Family back together. For now Tony would use his knowledge as a Hunter to keep a close eye on Alex to get to know everything that he didn't tell then out of Fear. Jessica would try to be a Mother more often to ease Alex into a more caring form of behavior from her.

Xander had just ran out of the House and turned in the direction of the School. On his way there was a Vending Machine where he could buy something more for Breakfast. He had found the Machine unlocked at one Point and made sure he had Key to get into the Machine. He didn'^t have that much money. So Buying from the Machine was a no go. But the Man refilling the Machine had been okay with him getting in there and buying in for Cheaper as long as nobody saw him doing it. The Guy had seen that Xander didn't buy that much. The Machine was making a little Fortune so he didn't mind. He saw it as a way to make the other things he did seen a little more neutral.

Xander was just happy to get food for Cheap so he could get something into his Stomach. He was a growing boy after all. Arriving at the School infused with Sugary goodness. He didn't mind People watching him like he was the biggest looser on the planet. Walking thru the School avoiding the Library for a Time he just waited for the Computer-Class of Ms. Calendar to start. Honest School on a Saturday was just wrong. But he didn't mind today. His Parents hadn't been around this Morning. The others couldn't take to him or about him as long as they where in class. Ms. Calendar didn't like the distraction. So she always kept a tight Hand on such things as talking during class.

Computer-class went as expected. Willow had tried to get his attention almost getting in trouble for that. Cordy and her Cordettes had almost gotten in trouble for talking during class. Xander was just happy to have a time where nobody who dissed him. After Class he got up and dashed out of the Classroom to get away from everybody. Willow and Cordy had been watching him so they saw that he was moving much faster than normal. Xander did not notice. He just wanted to get away. On the Roof of the Science-Classroom it always smelled funny. But that didn't disturb him. He hid out here on occasion. Now he was laying flat on the Roof on some Cardboard he could stash away up there to just be alone for a time. Down in the Schoolyard he overheard the talking of the other Scoobys. Funfact: Science-classroom was adjacent to the Schoolyard where the Scoobys where staying. So Xander could hear everything.

Buffy sat there amongst Willow and Oz. Hearing willow ranting. "And then he just ran out. It was freaky. He was almost as fast as you when you run off after a Bloodsucker that pissed you of." Buffy thought about that for a time. Letting her Best Friend continue the Rant. Cordy stood in the vicinity and listened in on that. Chiming in on occasion with a tear down remark about Xander. The Boy in question just laid on top of the Roof listening to them. Buffy believed that something had possessed Xander again. She just needed to get him to the Library so Giles could get whatever was in him out again. He was the Normal one of the Group. And she would do anything for him to keep him that way. If she couldn't have a Normal life someone should, and Buffy had chosen him for that.

School on a Saturday was just the Computer-Class of Ms. Calendar. So they could sit in the sun and discuss everything that went on. Being Creatures of Habit they sat in the Same place as always. Cordy was just standing in the vicinity. They all got up and went into the Library to talk to Giles. Willow thought that maybe they could do a spell so Xander would come to them. Willow was already deep in the clutches of Magic-addiction. Buffy thought that she should just clobber him over the Head and drag him into the Library so Giles could do his thing. Cordy went out of the School. She had some shopping to do. Her Cordettes wanted to have some time with the Queen. Oz just followed along because he wanted to be near Willow.

Walking into the Library they stopped short as Giles was standing in the middle of the room with his hands on his hips looking like he was about to explode. Giles stood there looking at the three in his mind Culprits about what he had just read. Pointing to the Librarytable he just said one word: "SIT!" Never seeing the Librarian in that way they didn't say a thing and just sat down.

Giles took a loong deep breath and fixed everyone with steely eyes. Buffy shrank in on herself, Willow gulped loudly and Oz raised and eyebrow an inch higher than usual. Giles took an Volume from the Table, turned it around and showed it to those at the Table. In the book there was a Picture of battle. Standing on a Mountain of beastly Corpses was a Man in a White-Knight-Armor fighting of even more of the same Beasts with a sword sticking out of his Back. On the hilt of the Sword you could see little Cross that was eerily familiar with Buffy. It looked like the one she used to fight when she would go on Patrol. Beneath the Mountain you could see three People. One in a Witches-Robe, one in a very Female looking Armour and the last one in a Fur-Number that looked like a wolf. They where all looking angry up at the Man on the Mountain and trying to get to him. Besides the Picture was some Text nobody of them could read. When Giles saw that they had all recognized what was on the Picture and looked down he took the book back and started to reed the Text.

"The White-Knight will keep the Battle against the Darkness going even when his companions will stab him in the back. The Companions are the true danger for the rise of the Darkness. The Scholar will need to keep the Companions caged or else the Darkness will rise." Giles laying the book down on the Table he turned his gaze to the Three at the Table. "With what you three did Yesterday in the Library I would say what the Stabbing in the Back is already well on its way. My only regret at the moment is that I would call that young man more a Son or a Friend than any of you. I am not going to be part of anything you are going to do about him anymore. I have to research this to make sure that it is something that it not pertaining to anyone here. But as far as a have figured out it is as I believe. This is something that is coming to pass in the near Future. I found this book while doing inventory in some new Books I was sent by the Watchers-Council. Go home and think about what you are doing. I will have to think very hard about what to do. You need to do this as well." With those words Giles walked into his Office deliberately leaving the book on the Table to make himself a cup of tea.

Buffy looked at Willow and Oz. Oz's eyes where shifting back and forth between the Picture in the book and his love. Willow was staring at the Picture in the Book very close to tears. She could see the Girl in the Witches-Robe was casting some sort of spell directed at the White-Knight aiming to hurt him. Buffy saw the look of the girl in Armor in the book. She was looking at the White-Knight with a hate that she couldn't describe. Oz could see that the Fur-Clad Member of the Three was looking with Equal Hate to the Figure at the top of the Pile of Body's. The Figure at the Top was not looking at them. He was fighting back the Monsters that threatened to overwhelm everyone in the Picture. Buffy took the book in her hand and flipped back and forth in the book trying to find something redeeming in there. It was the only Picture in the Book so she had nothing. Laying the Book down again she turned to Willow and Oz trying to talk to them. But nothing would come out of her mouth. So she just stood up and walked slowly to the door. Willow finally coming out of her Stupor shot up from her Chair with Oz right behind her. Willow tried to go into Giles's Office. But Oz having seen what His Girlfriend was up to grabbed her and dragged her out of the Library after Buffy.

Outside Willow was trying desperately to go back into the Library to talk to Giles. Yelling and Screaming. Buffy Seeing that it would not end anytime soon helped Oz pull Willow out of the Library into the Sun. Out side Willow broke down finally crying. Hugging Oz desperately to get some comfort from someone. It did little to easy her mind. But she did calm down enough to stop yelling and Screaming. She just sat there sniffling holding on to Oz. Buffy sat besides them holding on to herself. Cordelia and the Cordettes came by. They had been over some Stuff about Cheerleading so they where at School. Seeing Willow completely broken disturbed them a bit. Even Buffy was so downhearted that she didn't react to the barbs they send there way.

Cordy looked at her Cordettes and sent them away with a wordless command. The Cordettes knew that whatever was going on would be catastrophic if their Leader would pull out the "Get away with everything" Card. Even Harmony knew that any Comment or Barb about something the needed Cordy to pull that particular Card would be her downfall. So the Cordettes "Left". They stayed within listening distance. But out of sight.

Cordy looked at them and pulled Buffy out of her Stupor by slapping her upside the Head. Buffy looked up tiredly and just said: "We have all been such bad Friends to Xander that it even was mentioned in one of Giles's old Books." Cordy gaped at that. The Friendship of those three where legendary. Being Mentioned in one of the creepy Librarians old dusty Books was even for Cordy a shocker. She turned around on her Heel stormed to the Library. Buffy seeing that got up and bolted after Cordy. Willow and Oz not wanted to being left behind ran after them. The Cordettes having enough distraction just ran after them.

Cordy stormed thru the Doors to the Library with everybody else hot on her Heels. Giles had heard the commotion and waited patiently at the Table with the Book infront of him facing to the Door. Cordy came to a full stop and looked at Giles. Giles stared back with the same steely Gaze and practically nailed Cordy to the Floor. Cordy swallowed once then approached the Table seeing the book and studied the Picture. The Picture had one more Figure on it. It was fairly at the Edge so not so noticeable. But Cordy saw in immediately. It was a royal looking Woman looking with disdain at the White-Knight. Cordy just stood up straight and fixed Giles with an angry Stare: "Is this book for real?" Giles just nodded tiredly and sighed. Cordy's face lost all hardness and she fell into a Chair. Buffy, Willow and Oz just found a Chair of their own and looked down at the Table. Nobody knew that they wanted to say. Giles had used the short time the had alone to make certain that the book legit. Everything else needed to wait until they had talked it out. But Cordy had other plans: "Giles, what do we do? If it really is that bad with Dork-Boy why is he not just leaving? All of us have some hate against him."

Giles thought a bit and the said: "I don't know. A White-Knight doesn't just run away from his duty. He fights until the bitter End. Even if nobody stands by his side. A white-knight doesn't run away from somebody in Trouble. He always wants to help. So if Xander is that White-Knight, than we can try all we want but we will only drive him away or kill him before he gives up." Everyone else at the Table flinched at that comment. The Cordettes had stayed long enough to hear the gist of things. By the end of the Day everyone in the Mobilephone Directory of the Cordettes and beyond would know about the White-Knight fighting in Sunnydale.

Whistler had had a lot of work. Changing everything slightly in the Direction the Plan should go. None of the People in the know had an idea what was going to happen. Xander was wandering home taking his sweet time. At home his Parents had done a good job of keeping themselves Sober enough without getting any withdrawal Symptoms. Xander stepped thru the door and saw his Father in his favorite Chair looking at the TV but not having it turned on. His Mother was sitting on the Couch with a Cup of Coffee just looking toward the Door. As they heard the Door they both turned towards it and saw Alex.

Xander swallowed deeply. The House was cleaner than he left it this Morning. His Father was frowning and trying not to flinch to much when he saw the terrified Look on his sons Face. Jessica's Heart broke when she saw what was clearly on the Face of her Boy, his true Thoughts about them. Xander knew something was up so he just came into the Living room and sat down on the far end of the Couch. His Parents had giving him a Place where he could bolt from the Room. When he needed it.

"Son we need to talk." The Word of his Father ran a cold Shower down his Back.


End file.
